Lovefool
by FireflyDino
Summary: Ella lo amaba y el : La adoraba. Historia para pasar el rato. Sonamy.


**¡¡Hola mis queridos hermanos y hermanas¿Como andan? Les caigo otra vez con una historia pues para pasar el rato nada mas. De hecho así fue como se me ocurrió y ya saben que espero tener muchos reviews,¿eh?. No se crean cualquier comentario es mas que bueno. Si pueden bajen la canción en la que inspire el titulo, esta hermosa. Buua.**

**En esta historia nada me pertenece.

* * *

**

**"Lovefool."**

El día era simplemente hermoso.

Hacia mucho frío, aparte de que ella había decidido llevar un vestido un poco "revelador" para impresionarlo...pero lo único que había logrado era haberlo hecho reír al verla titubear.

El viento cada vez estaba mas fuerte y su peinado de seguro ya estaba completamente desecho pero eso a ella no le importaba, ni tampoco le importaba su maquillaje corrido a causa de la ligera lluvia que había cesado, todo era magnifico por que el estaba ahí.

Amy, seguro que de enfermarte no te salvas- El erizo azul se quito la chamarra que traía puesta ignorando los reclamos de su acompañante.- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te vestiste hoy? Además te dije que trajeras una chamarra…- siguió diciendo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona, el ya sabia que ella lo había tratado de impresionar con ese vestuario tan poco apropiado.

¡Calla Sonic!-Dijo Amy tratando de parecer molesta ante las burlas de el erizo- ¡Lo que pasa es que tu no tienes...ehm...sentido de la moda!-y con esto volteo para el otro lado tratando de aguantar la risa.

Sentido de la moda? Y eso que tiene que ver?- Se pregunto Sonic en voz alta mientras caminaban para salir del parque,  
habían pasado todo el día ahí y realmente querían ir a un lugar para entrar en calor, pues el clima realmente estaba para congelarse.

¡Que tu con chamarra o sin chamarra te ves feo!- con esto Amy le sonrió y luego puso un énfasis en sus movimientos corporales-  
en cambio yo debo verme perfecta ,siempre ¿Entiendes?

Sonic se limito a verla y se echo a reír. Lo cual dejo muy confundida a Amy pues el comentario al contrario debió haberle molestado- ¿Que pasa Sonic?

Claro, sobre todo te ves perfecta el día de hoy- Sonic volvió a verla detenidamente para ver sus mechones alborotados por el incesable viento y su rimel fuera de lugar por la lluvia...tambien podía observar que su ropa estaba mojada y eso hacia que se ajustara mas a su pequeño cuerpo, lo cual hizo que Sonic se ruborizase un poco y tratara de pensar en otra cosa...pero algo era seguro, para el Amy se veía linda siempre pero a el le volvía loco verla tan inocente, tan frágil, tan desaliñada...definitivamente le agradaba ver a esa Amy mas que a la Amy que se la pasaba horas frente al espejo solo para lucir bien.

Esa Amy lo enloquecía.

¡¡Tierra a Sonic!!- Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que Amy le estaba llamando preocupada- ¿Te sucede algo? andas callado y estas un poco rojo...-Puso su mano en la frente de su príncipe para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

Amy No hagas eso que me haces sentir como un bebe!- dijo Sonic algo alterado pues muchas personas que pasaban habían comentado cosas como "¡Que tiernos!" o "Que lindos se ven".

Sonic the hedgehog ¡¿Hasta cuando enteraras que me importas mas tu que tu mugre reputación?!- y con esto Amy siguió caminando para el café donde planeaban estar un rato mientras el frió se pasaba un poco.

Ya sentados uno frente al otro se dedicaron a observar la decoración del lugar, si que había cambiado desde la ultima vez que habían ido a ese establecimiento. Antes parecía que nadie notaba que el pequeño café estaba ahí y ahora uno tenia que hacer cola para entrar hasta para el baño. Y aunque Amy y Sonic estaban tratando de huir del ruido debían admitir que allí estaba mucho mas tranquilo que en el parque donde hace poco habían estado.

Y dime Sonic...-Amy dijo mientras tomaba por arriba la mano de Sonic lo cual siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso, aun después del tiempo que llevaban juntos el seguía sin captar los pequeños privilegios que las parejas podían darse y que Amy veía y hacia como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- ¿Que te dijeron Tails y Knuckles cuando los viste?

Sonic suspiro, no sabiendo por donde empezar.

Tails esta bien Amy. Te manda saludos junto a Mina- Sonic dio una leve risa al ver que Amy ponía una cara de asco al oír ese nombre.

No se que le vio a esa tipa, bien podría haberse quedado con Cream...por lo menos es mas linda y mucho mas gentil- con eso ella empezó a ver su menú- y educada, bella y mejor ciudadana.. . y Knuckles ¿no cuenta nada?

No pudo llegar, pero Tails me dijo que el le había hablado para avisarle, tal parece que las cosas no andan muy bien con Rouge- con esto logro que Amy separara la vista de su carta- ellos dicen que se van a divorciar.

Amy miro los ojos de Sonic detenidamente y vio que se preocupaba por su amigo.

No te preocupes, ellos siempre dicen eso...-y con una sonrisa mas relajo el rostro tenso de Sonic- ya veras que saldrán adelante, siempre lo logran.

Y con esto se dedicaron a comer lo que pidieron entre charlas mas amenas y alegres que hacían que las personas voltearan a ver de donde provenía ese ambiente tan calido y vieran a una pareja que ya había pasado malos ratos, y otros muy buenos pero que era seguro que siempre estarían juntos.

Y así paso el rato en el café: lleno de risas y miradas de cariño.

¿Sabes?- La eriza trato de mirar hacia otro lado para que su compañero no la viera sonrojarse- después de todo me gusta que no hemos cambiado con el tiempo...-y con esto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic mientras seguían su camino a casa.

Gracias por todo- ahora ya se encontraban en frente de una casa humilde por fuera pero cómoda por dentro.

Amy- Sonic se fue acercando a ella y le dio un leve beso el los labios- gracias a ti y feliz aniversario mi mas preciada rosa.

Y le dio otro tierno beso.

¿Crees que los niños se dieran cuanta de que nos fuimos?-Con esto la eriza con el semblante preocupado abrió la puerta .

Si lo hubieran notado la casa ya no estaría de pie- Diciendo esto los dos rieron y entraron a la casa una vez mas agradeciendo que cumplían diez años teniéndose mutuamente.

* * *

**¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar comentarios!**


End file.
